


Sleeping Cutie

by twitchytweek



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Also MC is heavily custom because otherwise this story would be v boring, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst that starts off happy, Excessive headcanons, F/M, Half the cast is turned into fairies, I think this will be in two parts, Ive been trying to finish this for a long damn time though, Not Beta Read, Not counting prologue/epilogue, Sleeping Beauty AU, So forgive any errors, Tags May Change, Then goes back to maybe being happy, so this is it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchytweek/pseuds/twitchytweek
Summary: An old friend whose name he never knew.An old foe who he knows too well.A shit ton of shenanigans that reunite them all and shape the kingdom forever.This is the story of how Yoosung became a Adult™, how Luciel found a new way to use his trickster abilities, and how MC learned to stop chasing her past.





	1. Prologue: The Way Things Were

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was entirely inspired by this tumblr post: https://dragonpigeons.tumblr.com/post/160011371121/sander-sonia-ilikeaoiokay-ilikeaoiokay
> 
> And after a super long time I finally decided to post what I have to sort of spur me into completing it! It's a lot different style-wise to my other fic, and is obviously meant to be a bit comedic, but this story really does mean a bit to me because of how hard I worked on it, so I hope you all enjoy!

Once upon a time, there was an ordinary kingdom governed by a kind and gentle prince, eternally peaceful and prosperous. The people were healthy, no other kingdom seemed to rival them, and the entire land forever cheered on the great bravery of the current monarch, which is good because otherwise there may have been a revolution. The bad kind. There was nothing, though, that could seem to break the barrier of peace that protected the kingdom, and truly everything was completely perfect. 

Don't let such a thing fool you though, as this is the story of a brave prince and his night in shining armor! This prince was loved by all, it seemed, a kind and gentle soul with sunshine hair and a cheerful personality that could light up anyone's day. From the day he was born he was this way, blessed by three fairies- their names were long lost in time so let's imagine the most magical fairy names you can. 

However, there lurked a cruel evil in the kingdom, a powerful sorcerer who called himself... Malesevent. The moment the child was born he felt the need to pester and torment the young one, playing so many pranks that the fairies, now appointed his guardians, knew they should probably do something. 

It was funny, and they were assholes, so they didn't. But there was always that nagging fear that something bad may happen... 

The constant pranks and teasing went on for years, ranging from small frights to mortification and mass confusion. Though it was meant to be a lighthearted jest in pure good fun, being constantly tricked and deceived took its toll on the young prince, and it was even more disheartening that it influenced the way he was perceived. After all, no one wanted a leader that was so easily fooled, so quick to trust, so blind to the obvious. He began to grow sick of being treated like a kid, but this prince knew that a good leader is not only strong and smart, but forgiving and kind, even in the face of great adversity or playful cruelty.

It seemed the only one who would defend the poor prince, named Yoosung, was his dearest friend, a mysterious knight that was only known as "MC". For every prank or joke, she was there as the mediator, helping to keep him out of harms way. She stayed by his side through it all, helping to educate him when needed, and pick him back up when all that was necessary was support and reassurance. Truly, this knight was his best friend, a kind soul that Yoosung couldn't imagine life without. She harbored a heavily guarded secret though... For this knight was deeply in love with the prince. It was destined not to be, as it was already decided that the prince, after being pestered by Malesevent, couldn't trust a commoner and would never be allowed to marry one. The knight stayed by his side despite it though though, until fate forced them apart by orchestrating a necessary long, hazardous journey across the kingdom. 

"Will you be alright without me?" MC asked the prince a day before their adventure, after many promises to write during the trip. It was no surprise they'd be worried, but Yoosung was adamant about being seen as mature, and didn't want the knight to worry after him like he was a little kid. He wanted to prove that he was just as brave and strong as any ruler should be- even though the fairies appointed as his caregivers would disagree- and that all the time his knight had spent beside him, helping him through it all, was not in vain. More importantly, he wanted to prove he was strong enough that he, too, could protect others, that he could act the way a future leader must to defend their kingdom and their allies. It was for this reason that the blond ushered them forward with the others who they were traveling with, waving a final goodbye before sighing wistfully and turning back towards the castle, his heart heavy from missing MC already. 

However, on the young prince's birthday, Malesevent made a grand gesture that did not go unseen by the kingdom, a horror so great that no one was allowed to speak of it afterward and all the chocolate milk reserves were dumped into the sea with complete disregard for environmental consequences. Such savagery as the cruel prank pulled on Yoosung ushered him into hiding, far away from the places he knew and hidden from Malesevent for good. He never got to see MC again, but over time, he found that he was more preoccupied by the day-to-day life in his new home and the thoughts of her slipped so far away that she seemed little more than someone he saw once upon a dream. His fairy guardians, who were concerned about his affection for a mere knight, made sure of it. He had a new life now, he was a new person now, and he had a new place to call home.

Home for him now was a quaint cottage that was looked after by him and the fairies, a place of solitude surrounded by wildlife and, most importantly, far outside of the kingdom. It had been this way for so long, Yoosung could hardly remember any other way of life by the time our story truly began. It was strange in way, to be looked after by the fairies that were hardly older than him, but it was less of them looking after him so much as leading him away from obvious danger. Yoosung was a bit gullible and, in a world full of magic, it was easy to get into trouble because of it. He was trusting and naive, almost to a fault. 

Well, in the opinions of about everyone he knew, it was definitely to a fault. 

This was the trait that became his downfall and saving grace on one fated day, a day that changed the kingdom forever ~~except not really~~ and proved his forever alone status wrong.


	2. To the Newly Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where the story really begins! The rest of this will probably be updated later this week, so stay tuned~
> 
> (also nice comments will really help boost motivation and make me post things sooner? So don't be afraid to tell me what you think!)

Radiant sunshine beamed in through the windows, the curtains swaying as if the light made them want to dance. Animals sung, flowers bloomed vibrantly, and petals and leaves drifted slowly to the ground, no rush to their lazy actions. The world couldn't be more peaceful... except maybe if the argument taking place within the cottage wasn't so loud. 

Yoosung cast a glare towards the one fairy guardian he couldn't stand as he gently chided him to stay inside. "I'm an adult, V. I don't need you to dictate my decisions," he said harshly, an uncharacteristically sour expression on his soft features.

"I understand, but you must realize there are safety concerns... I know it's asking a lot, but can't you trust me when I tell you to not go outside? Or at least have someone accompany you?"

Yoosung met his concern with steel resolve, not budging in the slightest. "I can handle myself! I'm an adult, after all, and you're always lecturing me about taking care of myself, so isn't this a good place to start?"

Yoosung was, without a doubt, fed up with being so unaware of the world around him. He was determined to actually explore the world himself, learn every crevice of the forest hidden to him. It had been years since he'd went out unsupervised, he was 21 years old, he could handle whatever got thrown at him! The prince knew what to expect; he may have had it fairly easy, but that didn't make him defenseless. He cared for himself while he was inside, albeit a tad messily so, there was no reason that he couldn't keep that up in the real world. 

His guardians, however, were wary to allow him the freedom. 

They never explained just why they stayed so adamant in their refusal, only leaving it at vague warning about how dangerous it was and that the forest held some sketchy characters, which wasn't nearly enough to deter Yoosung. He didn't want to be treated like a baby, like he was some kid who couldn't handle himself in the face of danger. 

Much time had passed since Yoosung was first brought to the cottage, and he knew no other life. He didn't miss the freedom he had as prince, because he didn't remember it, only saw it as a far away dream, a fantasy he came up with when he must have been just a child. Like anyone though, especially someone who had grown up so isolated, he yearned to be free, free to make him own mistakes, free to meet other people, free to be someone different than the plain boy that lived in the middle of nowhere. 

A plan hatched in his mind later on that morning that, if he wasn't granted freedom, he would just take it himself. After all, what could they really do besides scold him some and ask him to do more chores? Yoosung was bigger than them when they stayed in fairy forms, worst come to worst he always had the ability to swat them out of the air as they flitted from one thing to another. It seemed flawless in his own mind, to just leave for a while and not return until he wanted to. Lessons be damned, he was taking this afternoon as his own adventure and embracing his right to have fun outside of a dusty old cottage. He owed it to himself and the little voice inside that seemed to urge him into the forest more and more with every passing day. 

It didn't take long for the boy to gather up his things and sneak out while his friends (because really, they were more like concerned friends than protector fairies) bickered over something miniscule he didn't care to stick around for, a basket of food tucked under a cloak that concealed his plain clothes. He loved that cloak like one would love a favorite hoodie, and surely had this setting been more modern he would have a jacket wrapped around him instead of the sky blue cloth fastened at his neck. However, the cloak was just as comforting, brushing gently against whatever exposed skin there was on the boy as he briskly walked away from the guardians he grew up knowing. 

He learned fairly fast that nature was a bit boring, with the repetitive trees and lack of other creatures. There wasn't even a clear way to go, with the cottage being so far away from anything else. The only times he had seen other people was when he had to travel into small villages for food and supplies, and he was so used to that place that he purposefully stayed away from that direction. However as he reached a thicker expanse of trees, the flora and fauna around him seemed to dramatically increase and his interest grew, amethyst eyes eagerly drinking in the new areas that only he was there to view. 

He ventured further still, until there was less of a set path and rather a line where the grass wasn't so intimidating, where it was shorter and the bright wildflowers were less abundant, and he followed the trail into a clearing, the morning sun brightening as dawn turned to noon and casting patterned shadows on the ground beside and under the trees. There, logs were arranged in a sort of seating arrangement, one propped up to seemingly be used as a table while small belongings marked this area as personal, someone else having claimed it before Yoosung knew it was there. It was likely that whoever had arranged this would return eventually, and it really seemed like an intrusion for him to be there... 

But what was the harm in stopping a while?

Carefully sitting on one of the logs, unwrapping his food as he watched the wildlife around him, Yoosung felt absolutely free. Free from the chores he had to do, free from studying, free from protective gazes that would sooner baby him than deliver independence. It was incredible, the place he had found in just his first day of sneaking out like this! His golden hair flopped over his eyes as he looked down to construct the food he brought (a simple sandwich), and he was so lost in his task he never heard the approaching footsteps. 

"What are you doing here?" A voice he didn't recognize but somehow knew by heart anyway demanded, and his head spun towards the sound so fast he may have given himself whiplash. The person(an actual other person! It had been forever since he'd seen that!)'s face and body were mostly obscured, facial features hidden by an oversized scarf pulled over their nose. He could only clearly see the chocolate strands of hair that slipped loose from the hood that they wore and the honey eyes that glared at him sharply from above the red scarf. 

Oh right. This must be their area. 

"I'm so sorry!" He blurted suddenly, and the (admittedly short) figure flinched back, surprised by the outburst. "I was walking and I saw this area and it seemed nice so I stopped, but I didn't mess up anything! Um... My name is Yoosung. What's yours? Would you like to eat with me?"

To his surprise, the other figure started laughing, a beautiful sound to him, and he stared at them, mystified and confused and already falling. "I think I know you," they said quietly, removing the scarf to reveal their face, and had he been more perceptive or trusting of his intuition and memories he would have known who the feminine figure was immediately. 

But he was a bit of a dolt, so it was lost on him. 

What wasn't lost on him, surprisingly, was how sudden his suggestion was, and how inexperienced he was in propositioning people to eat with him. "Oh! That was probably a little out of line, huh? Heheh..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, ignoring the honey eyes that peered at him cautiously and with mild suspicion. 

There was a long pause before another word was exchanged, but as he heard the voice like smooth caramel speak again, he found the person right in front of him, leaning down and holding out a hand to shake. "I don't usually tell strangers my name, but you seem harmless enough. My name is Michi," they said sweetly, "it's nice to meet you!"

He counted the number of heartbeats it took to look at them in the eye (three), and it took even more time to accept the hand held out to him and find his voice somewhere within his suddenly dry throat (2, 4, respectively). "It's n-nice to meet you too... You don't seem scary at all," he said without thinking, then released their hand like it burned him as he realized. "I mean! I've always thought that other people here are scary... That's what the fairies told me."

Michi grinned and sat down beside him (it seemed impossibly close and impossibly far and Yoosung had no idea why this was affecting him but a part of him longed for this new person as though he'd known them for lifetimes already), and smiled a mischievous grin that threatened to make him swallow his own tongue. "Oh no, I'm very dangerous," they joked, leaning in closer to his face. 

He was definitely going to swallow his own tongue at this rate. 

Then, with a light tap on his nose, they pulled away and giggled lightly, pulling the hood off their head and running their fingers through the dark brown strands of hair that slipped free, barely reaching their chin and curling ever so subtly. "I really think I know you, Yoosung. Maybe I saw you in my dreams..?" The statement surprisingly wasn't said like a joke or a flirtatious comment, rather he could hear the wistfulness in their tone as they seemed to momentarily become lost in thought. And then the mood passed and their face was bright again, as though nothing happened. 

"It's a good thing that you found my place and not someone else's," they started, fingers idly tugging at the edge of their tunic. "Not everyone out here is as merciful to a cutie like you."

"I'm not cute, I'm manly!" Yoosung protested, puffing out his cheeks indignantly. "I can protect myself! That's a man's job, isn't it?" 

The person beside him just laughed in response, nudging him playfully. "I believe you, I'm sure you're very strong. The bravest little prince out there."

He spent a while after that running over in his mind the idea of being their prince. 

For the hours that passed between them, they connected like old friends may, joking around and sharing stories. It was only when the sky took on the hues of cotton candy and dark wine that they realized how much time had passed, and with a heavy heart Yoosung parted ways with his new companion, hoping to see her again. 

"It's not mature to have stayed out as late as you had," one of the fairies, Jumin, scolded. 

"How will you ever learn to be responsible if you can't stay in contact with us?" Jaehee, a fairy clothes in dark brown robes chastised. 

A sharp glare from Yoosung was enough to keep V, the fairy sitting quietly off to the side, from commenting on his late night. He wasn't letting them ruin his good mood, not when he was over the moon from making a new friend.

"I'm actually fine! I met someone, and they were really sweet!" The suspicious glances passed around made him tuck his lip between his teeth with worry of what they would tell him. He knew that they were much older than him, and wiser and more experienced, but it felt stifling to have that thrown in his face constantly. "Everything turned out fine this time! I made a friend, I saw the forest, I survived! You can be upset all you want... But I'm going out again."

And, seeing they couldn't continue to baby him, the fairies obliged, giving him space when he demanded it. As long as he promised not to get too curious and venture too far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up being longer than I intended it to be as a whole, and I've also just finished the V route and am too much of a mess to work on this much to bring updates every few days like I wanted to. HOWEVER, I am going back and rewriting the previous chapters. It's been bugging me for a while how plain and boring this is, so once I finish that and am happy with the prologue and the two chapters I've shown so far I will resume updates. In the meantime! I have a few different Ray/Saeran-centric fics planned, so those may go up soon as well! Anyway, enjoy the revised chapter... Well whatever number this chapter is （＾ω＾）

Warm yellow sunlight pooled in the space around a certain golden-haired boy, his expression obviously showing that his mind was focused on anywhere else but right where he was. Rather, he was peering into an imaginative place, one he had thought about often. One where he held the keys to the Kingdom and a knight held the keys to his heart, and all was gentle and bright. 

Reality, however, decided to cut through the fiction he had occupied himself with. 

A soft grunt escaped Yoosung as a cloth brown back landed in his lap, the owner of the soft projectile smiling at him innocently. "There's lunch!" Michi chirped, crossing over to him and plopping down on the log he claimed as his seat. 

"You brought me food?" He asked in disbelief, opening the package carefully. 

"Didn't I say I would? I keep my word," they responded, then helped lay out all that they brought. It was impressive, he had to admit, they truly outdid themselves. Unexpected, sure, but Michi was never easily predictable, never all there in a sense. That was part of what made them so exciting to be around, though, in Yoosung's eyes. However, their unexpected kindness caused Yoosung to pout a bit, to Michi's surprise, and they paused what they were doing to look at him questioningly. "What, did I not pack enough?"

"Well no, it's just... I wanted to be the first to bring for for the both of us!" He explained, albeit a bit shyly, and Michi giggled at that, at him, at how his weird mix of distress and gratefulness seemed so very him that they couldn't help the amusement. 

"There's always next time, cutie," they teased, "and besides, you still said you'd make me coffee sometime, too. You'll still be the first to do that!" An easy silence settled between them then, Yoosung's silent agreement and the sensation of easy company all that was required to keep them both satisfied. 

Over the days that had followed since their first meeting, Yoosung had sought out Michi even more, deciding that they would become his friend, and he, theirs. He succeeded in that, to his benefit; they grew closer than he expected within the first week, and all the time after that was filled with more cheer than he had known since the tragedy that struck him around a year before, a tragedy he had only vaguely mentioned up until now. They listened to his every word, and though he could tell they didn't know how to advise him, their understanding was plenty. It was more than he could have hoped for when he first met them, and it was magical, really, how close they'd gotten. 

The midday sun cast a golden halo around the crown of their heads, the calm swaying shadows a perfect way to lay them both at ease. While their idle chatter did fill a few gaps of silence, it was somehow more meaningful to just calmly eat together. Yoosung couldn't remember if they had just sat quietly together before. 

It was nice, he thought. 

"Hey, what's the deal with Rika?" Michi's voice snapped Yoosung out of his thoughts suddenly, and he sputtered in surprise, his eyes wide and mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Well, that was one way to fill the silence and make him pay attention, something his brown-haired friend was exceptionally good at. 

"I- you- wait- uh, what?" 

"You've talked about her before... Was she an old friend? You don't have to explain unless you want to," Michi assured, "but you always seem so sad mentioning her... She seems important to you, so I'd like to know about her." A mix of curiosity and concern hung in Michi's voice, and the fact that there was no pressure to say anything only made the blond want to explain everything. It was something he constantly had to fight with around his new friend; it was so easy to share everything, he had to check himself occasionally to make sure he didn't say too much. The question was sudden, but a long time coming, and while he may not have known the thought process that caused the question he owed it an answer regardless. 

"Rika was... An angel."

"Really?"

"Well no, not literally but... Calling her a witch seems like an insult." Yoosung sighed, letting himself sink into his memories for a moment. "She was so radiant, everyone loved her."

"Sounds almost too good to be true," Michi mumbled, their tone unreadable. 

"I know! She did so much good for so many people... She was a benevolent witch, who drew people together. She and the rest of our association helped to host festivals to raise funds for the people in the village that couldn't afford food or supplies for their work!" He seemed so animated as he explained, Michi found themselves drawn in to the memory of this person they had never yet seen. 

"Tell me more," they said kindly, and with their encouragement, Yoosung shared almost all he knew about Rika, even leading up to her disappearance. 

"You remind me of her," he concluded after a while, as the sun lowered in the sky. And, unsure of how to react, Michi accepted it as a compliment and allowed easy silence to envelope them once more for a while before parting ways. 

At around the time seven days had passed, Yoosung realized he was in trouble. It hadn't taken long for him to fall, but he refused to acknowledge it, even now when he couldn't explain away his butterflies at their smile or the way his heart raced at any contact between them both. Though, even with the thoughts fluttering, hammering at the back of his mind, things went smoothly between them, both of them helping each other. Michi was similar to him, playful and mischievous whenever something caught their attention and innocent, though they seemed to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders. Yoosung learned of the reason for it much later. 

It had started as a joke, an offhanded comment about them being like his knight in shining armor, there to rescue him from such a dull life, but they seemed more saddened by it than he expected. "Did I say something wrong? Are you alright?" Yoosung asked frantically, tilting his head to try to catch their honey gold eyes. He couldn't tell what he had done to make them upset, but he wanted to fix it so he could see them happy and laughing again, like they always were around him. 

But all Michi did was shake their head slowly, as if coming out of a fog. "I can't be your knight," they insisted as if they had to say it one hundred times before to him. "I abandoned my prince once, I'm unfit to be a knight."

He suspected there was some tragicbackstory.exe behind that, but he wasn't ever the best with advice, so he settled for what he knew instead: comfort. Yoosung's arms gently wound around their shorter frame and they wordlessly allowed themselves to be held. They didn't talk for a while after that, but by the time they parted ways it was clear his gesture meant more to them than any words ever could have. And, even though it seemed too much to hope... They seemed to be blushing and a little more nervous as they parted, almost as if they felt the same butterflies, the same electricity as him.


End file.
